


Go To Town

by visharra



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Theon is being helpful, by providing peen, sansa is grateful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 23:43:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21026711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visharra/pseuds/visharra
Summary: Sansa is the new CEO of stark corp, it's really stressful so theon helps with the stress. They basically just fork. That's it. That's the fic.





	Go To Town

**Author's Note:**

> I heard Theonsas were going through a drought so I have come to offer my humble services. beta'd by @sersansagreyjoy on twt. That's my bitch.

_ The end of Stark enterprises? _

_ 26-year-old rich girl takes over 180-year-old corporation; Will she run it to the ground? _

Every shitty clickbait article said the same thing. Sansa hasn’t even been CEO of Stark Inc for a full month and everyone is already marking the end of the company. It’s exhausting and frankly Sansa is getting sick of it. The board underestimates her, her subordinates ignore her and her employees write her off as a spoiled little girl. 

She had just come from a board meeting, and it was the same old shit, the stocks were down because shareholders are worried about the company’s future. Even though sales revenue was up, their stock prices didn't reflect it and stock revenue hit an all quarter low. Sansa refused to spend millions on a rebranding attempt while they were still so financially fragile after the death of her father. They had the audacity to mention nepotism to her, and it had pissed her off. The hypocrisy of these dirty old men to call “nepotism” when they themselves are sons or cousins or husbands of powerful people who have helped advance their worthless careers. And all they had to show for it was coke addiction and a long history of tax evasion. At least Sansa had experience with leading a corporation with her time at Arryn LLC. 

She sighed and stretched out in her car, her driver already on his way to the bar. Pyke. Arya had shown her the bar months ago when they came for the buy one get one free martini Monday evenings. She flirted with the bartender and he gave her free drinks. Now she goes for more than just alcohol. 

She lets her long auburn hair out of the bun and switches her shoes, something flatter. Enjoying the comfort _ of being _out of the prim restraints she was confined to all day long. 

She shoots Jory a quick thanks as she steps out of the car. She’s been here so many times in the last month, the bouncer just lets her skip the line and she pushes her way past the warm bodies to make it to the bar where she knows _ he _will be.

As soon as he sees her, his face is split in a grin. A very Theon smile: toothy and cocky. Gods, she hated his fucking adorable smile, and she can't help but return it. 

“Hi, princess,” he says with a playful smirk as soon as she settles on a barstool right across from him.

“Shut up, Greyjoy,” she says feigning annoyance. He knows she hates that nickname.

He throws his head back in a loud hearty laugh. Sansa pretends like the sound doesn't sink into her skin like the heat of the sun warming her up after a particularly chilly wind. “Your regular?”

“I’m actually thirsty for something else,” holding his eyes with her own. Theon, ever the expert on Sansa, immediately drops his eyes to her pink lips. 

“Long day, huh?” It had become something of a routine for them. A couple of times a week, she’d stop by for a drink. They’d argue and flirt, then he’d take Sansa back to his apartment and fuck her into his mattress. It was quite simple, really.

“Like you wouldn’t believe,” Sansa can't help but groan as she plops an elbow on the bar and rests her chin in her palm._ Tonight _, she really isn't in the mood for the talking, she would just like to get straight to the fucking. “When are you getting off?”

The smile never leaving his face, “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

“God, you’re annoying. When are you off work, Greyjoy?” _ she said with _ no real anger behind her words. Greyjoy leans over the bar _ and _his heated eyes trail down her neck and to her chest where her dress shirt was unbuttoned, revealing her cleavage. He bit his lip seductively and it made Sansa's stomach clench. That had to be her favorite thing about Theon, how fast she could turn him on and get him looking at her with dark eyes. Like he wanted to take her right there. 

Stupid Greyjoy was always teasing her, with stupid handsome smile and his dumb soft lips. “Yara’s running a little late but once she gets here, I’m all yours, Princess”.

“I guess I’ll take that drink then.”

xx

Theon lived a block away from Pyke which was so convenient. Sansa didn't even have time to register the cold air biting at her skin before they arrive at his apartment building. Theon pushes her against his front door as soon they get up the stairs, kissing her eagerly. Slotting his hips against her own, a hand flying up to play with her hair.

Sansa doesn't hesitate to press up against him, running her fingers through his chestnut curls. He groans into her mouth and his hands come down to palm her ass, drawing her even more flush against his chest. Sansa could feel his hard chest pressed against her breasts and his hips rolling against hers. 

“We should probably head inside, Princess,” Theon says after pulling his lips away from hers. The low rasp in his voice sends a shiver down her spine and a pulse through her core. Sansa barely listens. She starts trailing kisses down his jaw, sucking hickeys into his neck, running her hands over his body. 

“Fuck, Sansa,” he grunts out and she presses her hips against his, resting his forehead against hers as he reaches around her waist to fumble with the keys. “Somebody’s very eager today”.

The whole process is taking longer than it probably should and Sansa has been looking forward to this all day. Looking forward to Theon taking her mind off stock prices and portfolios and balance sheets. And no one was better at distractions than Theon Greyjoy. And his tongue.

They all but stumble into his shoebox apartment, discarding their clothes. They don't make it to his room. Sansa wants him right now, and she doesn't know if she can wait. Even if it’s with her skirt bunched up around her waist and on his old raggedy couch. She can't help but giggle as they fall on the couch, Theon on top of her.

Sansa’s chest heaves as his hands roam down the front of her neck, all the way to her chest where he fondles her breasts. She arches her back so he can clumsily struggle with her bra clasp before eventually working it off. 

Idiot.

Before she can even think of saying it out loud, Theon is settling between her thighs, pulling her nipple into his hot mouth. His right-hand is flat against the other, massaging it and playing with the sensitive nub between his fingers, making her gasp and shudder. Her head empty and all she can think is _ Theon. _

“Fuck, you're so hot, Sansa,” Theon mumbles into her boobs and she looks down to see his dark blue eyes watching her intensely. Not wanting to miss her face for a second. Drinking in her pleasure. Sansa only moans as he mouths down her body, kissing her stomach and peppering kisses on her thighs. Her skin burns in the wake of every kiss, every touch, every rough grip on her thigh. “Did you miss me, baby girl? Is that why you're so desperate?”

Her skirt is around her waist and his face between her thighs. “Where’s that smart mouth, princess?” She can feel his breath fanning her soaked panties. It makes her squeeze her thighs on either side of his head.

“Don't be a tease, Greyjoy,” she tries to huff but it comes out as more of a whine.

He pulls his head up, his gaze heated locking with hers. Stupid cocky smirk still on his lips. He pulls her lace panties off and presses a wet kiss between her legs. Sansa groans loudly. _ God, his mouth _. Her hands going to twist the curls in his hair. He circles his tongue against her clit and Sansa has to bite her bottom lip to keep from screaming. She does scream when he slips two fingers into her wet heat, stretching her out. Getting her ready for him.

Theon pulls off his own underwear and Sansa can see his red throbbing cock, hanging heavy between his legs. He grips her wrist when she reaches for it, stopping her. He turns her over, not very gently until she’s kneeling on the couch with her head down and ass in the air. She feels a blunt head press up and runs along her wet folds. She tries to press her hips back, urging him to hurry but he holds her steady with his strong hands. She lets out a yelp when he gives her ass a quick smack.

“Be a good girl for me, princess, and stay still”, and without any other warning, he slides into her, both of them groaning as he bottoms out. “Fuck. Baby girl, you're so tight.” He pulls out slowly until he’s almost completely out of her, before sliding back in. Slowly. Sansa can't help but turn her neck to see him and Theon has his eyes closed, lost in the pleasure of her. It drives her crazy. She tries to buck her hips back, willing him to just fuck her hard like she knows he wants to. He brings his hand down on her right cheek again and Sansa pants as her p*ssy clenches tightly around him. “What did I say? Stay still. Don't you wanna be a good girl for me?”, Sansa squeezes her eyes shut and nods eagerly. “What was that?” he asks, pulling out and bucking back into her and roughly jerking her forward on the couch.

Smug little shit.

“Uh yes. Just fuck me, Theon!” Sansa can swear she can hear a breathy laugh from behind her. Before she can even complain, he starts fucking her. His hands are on either side of her hips, controlling the pace and rhythm. And he isn't slow, he pounds into her, the room filled with the slapping sound of where their bodies meet and the loud moans. He doesn't slow even as she grows louder, reaching and holding onto the hand on her hip. She’s saying his name like a prayer at this point. _ Theon Theon Theon. _

She can tell he’s getting close too because his grunts are getting louder, raspier. He pulls on her arm until her back is flush against his chest and he’s whispering filth into her ear. Calling her _ his _ good girl as he reaches over to play with her clit. And fuck does it drive Sansa wild. The pleasure clouds her head and her toes curl.

“Are you gonna come for me, Princess?” Theon says right into her ear, sending shivers down her back and tingles into her stomach. Her back arches involuntarily as she reaches her peaking, screaming Theon’s name. Theon follows a couple seconds after she does with a deep rumbling growl. 

Sansa falls back on the couch as Theon goes to the bathroom, probably to get a wet cloth to clean up. He’s back a couple seconds later cleaning her, smiling warmly. She catches her breath for a couple of minutes before she starts scanning the room for her clothes. She drags her skirt down and flattens her hair. 

“Aw, c’mon, don't leave. Stay for breakfast.” He comes up behind her and pressing kisses into her shoulder. Sansa groans because he always did this. And she’s never been able to refuse.

“Ok. But you have to do that thing with your tongue again.”

“Anything for you, Princess.”


End file.
